(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to textile machines for spinning, twisting and twining, and more particularly for machines with rotating rings.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Previous workers in the art have suggested the ring of a spinning machine be rotated. We have patented a machine with a rotating ring, both in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,340 and 3,738,094. In each of these machines the drive pulley was located on the level approximately horizontal with the point of mid-travel of the base of the ring. The belt from the drive pulley drove a disc which drove the ring by frictional contact. The belt was elastic to compensate for the difference in distance between the drive pulley and the driven disc as the ring rail reciprocated upward and downward along the bobbin.